Life Just Kicks Ass!
by Parasitic Eve
Summary: AU. Robin is moving in with her grandfather and meets Amon. She can't help her self but pester the poor boy. What happens when Amon retaliates in his own way? OOCness!RxA RePosted


**Reposted cus the faggot can't handle having been fought back from her idiotic flame! **

**And course I've seen the Show it you sick fuck, why would I be writing a fic if I didn't see it. Fucktard.**

**AU.**** Robin is moving in with her grandfather and meets Amon. She can't help her self but pester the poor boy. What happens when Amon retaliates in his won way? OOCness!**

**Warnings: OOCness, Major, swearing. **

**Don't own never**** will.**

**Thanks Amon's Angel of the Darkness for the warning came in handy and thanks to AnimeReviewer790 for not being so uptight as the Ninja bitch. you guys rule! And starting writing AnimeReviewer790.**

**Life Just Kicks Ass**

**Chapter 1: Twitch**

A young enfant with crystal green eyes was born and the world ended. No really it did….okay fine I don't believe me. I don't care!

Name's Sena, Robin. I'm 17 years old and have been living in a convent for the past 17 years of my life. I'm finally off to live with my grandfather. It'll be great to see him again!

Well I've left Italy today and making my way to the clouds of fluffy clouds and to play with the angel…fine, don't believe…

Yeesh don't kill me with that glare. I'm really going to Japan to stay with my grandfather. I miss the old man. It's was great when he visited me. Though he did always bring a new skirt with him. Though I loved the thought of being a nun I still wanted kids of my own! Really! I love the little brats! If you don't then I don't know what you are.

Anywho so I'm here and Japan and I have no clue where I am and my trip was hell it self I tell you! I ran in to two seats today, got my ass pinched twice and nearly got locked in the bathroom five times! Then there was that time when that old man asked me to sit on his lap!....-shivers- sick freak. How I made it out a live I'll never know.

Oh man! There is too much people!! Too much! People here and people there! People every where! Awwww that is the cuties dog I've ever seen. The black fur is soooo soft!!! Such a cute puppy!!! So soft and so…ack! Stop with the licking I'm not a lolly!

"Excuse me miss?" Oh hello person with the leash on the dog…wait… Ooh your hot…wait…ack! What did he say again…uhh…oh wow those are nice eyes….oops…uhhh…

"Oh…uh…hello?" See I have manners! I'm not all that bad! Only in my head I am! MWAHAHAHAHA!!! I'LL RULE THE WORLD!!!

Wow…he's eyes are really nice. Really nice…it's…almost…black. If I didn't know better I'd say they were. Like really you can't have black eyes if you did have contacts….un less he does have contacts…Oh wait, pretty boys talking to me…uhh..huh?

"Pardon?" wow…I never new I person's eye can twitch that much.

"For the 8th time, I asked you if you happen to me Sena, Robin." Ooh! I knew that! Yeesh does he think I'm stupid!

"Hai, I'm Robin" Oooh smooth there Robin…way smooth.

"I'm here to pick you up, my names Amon." I quirked an eyebrow at his retreating back, as he walked away with that dog of his. You know leashes should be marked as anime abuse! …….heeeeeey! Man does the guy move fast or what!...hmmm but he's a hottie! Tall dark and handsome should sum him up fine!

"Amon?...is that all?" I asked ever so politely and all I get is a grunt. I grunt! Yeesh not a people person eh?

"Alright Amon-chan!" Ooh…..If glares can kill I'd be six feet under…how…fun.

"Do you know my grandfather?? How old are you?! Do you have sister or brothers? What colours are your eyes? How tall are you? Whats your dogs name?! is he your only dog? How old is he? How did you get him? Was he a gift? Did you get him just for the hell of it?" What?! I'm just wanna know! The first hottie I meet and I can't pester him…you people ruin all the fun.

"hn." ……..thats all?! Fine be that way! I stuck out my tongue at him. Hot but rude.

"Get in to the car ." His voice bored. Oooh nice ride! LIMO ACTION!! Lets get this baby going!

…………….wait a minute.

"I thought you were taking me to my Grandfather Amon-chan?"……wow…I wonder what would happen if I poked that vein in his head…..

"Huh?" See…I'm smart!

"Do you ever listen?....wait, don't answer that. I said, I am taking you to your grand father. He is at the company right now so I was to take you to the mansion and show you around as a favor to your grandfather." Wow it's like he thinks I'm a kid, talking that slow. Pfft like I don't under…

"MANSION?!" He left I twitch again.

"Hai. Your grandfather owns a multimillion company."

"…………………..WHAT?!" I couldn't help it! Why wasn't I informed?! Oh…there goes that left eye again…I wonder if he's alright…

**-----------------------------End Chapter**

** So that's it! I like what I did to Robin…more fun, after all It's a AU right! Sorry for the mistakes!**

**Hmm….oh that was better! **

**-Dark.**

**-R&R loves! Cus life really kicks some good fucken ass!**


End file.
